This invention relates generally to the field of photographic albums for the storage of prints, and more particularly to an improved page therefore which may be formed of a unitary blank of fibrous material glued in laminated condition to form pockets for the frictional retention of prints inserted thereinto. Devices of this general type are known in the art, and the invention lies in specfic constructional details permitting lowered cost of manufacture and facilitated use. an
It is known in the art to laminate paper stock to form pockets for print reception, and to provde means on a transverse edge thereof for incorporation into a looseleaf or other type binder. Other constructions include the provision of a paper base lamina, the opposed surfaces of which are coated with a pressure-sensitive adhesive to which a transparent lamina of acetate or vinyl material is selectively adhered, prints being retained between the base and the transparent lamina.